Smugleaf
by GoldenPlumber
Summary: What would it be like to be something more than some animal they shove off to some rookie trainer?  What if you could be something more? What if that something more was temporary?  How would you react? Would you look back, or press on?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon and it's characters are trademarks of Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and Nintendo.

The name Smugleaf is not copyrighted, but Snivy is.

Same goes for some of the other characters that may appear, some may be copyrighted to different companies.

This FanFiction is only used for parody and entertainment.

* * *

><p>Memes.<p>

They appear, amuse, and leave.

Well, sort of. They tend to linger around even after they are "dead." They are old memes.

Imagine what it would be like to be one. To live out your short-lived fame just to see it fade away.

The results would vary. The more obsessive ones would probably go batshit crazy.

Others would understand and go back to lurk in the shadows, not batting an eyelash.

But memes aren't real. They're just little fads on the internet that rarely last a long time.

Still, imagine if they were.

How would they feel about it?

Would they pull a Micheal Jackson and become a bad joke? An embarrassing excuse for a living being?

I kid Michael, rest his soul, but would they?

Or would they know to let it pass and do something worthwhile?

Would they be the Good Guy or the Bad Guy?

* * *

><p>His past is strange.<p>

His main purpose was to be a new species of Pokemon.

How do new Pokemon come into existence?

It starts with the all-powerful game designers. Every time they create a new Pokemon, Arceus follows suit and blesses the Pokeworld with a new species, as a lesser god who performs the duties of the "Earthmen with Computers".

Snivys were born, along with the rest of "Generation 5".

They grew up into Serperiors, and they populated the once non-existent Unova Region.

That's how it starts. But sometimes a select few pokemon discover a new plane of existence.

They don't know whether to feel lucky or not.

Deep within the Pinwheel Forest, months before Team Plasma caused chaos upon the region, they were recruiting pokemon for their noble cause.

That is, brainwashing, capturing, and even threatening other pokemon into joining them.

There was a peaceful area. A territory not often seen by the common trainer. The only place to easily find Snivy and it's evolutions. Similar calm areas near warm areas and tropical islands house other starters. One small family lived there. A Female Serperior and a young Snivy in a log. I'll let you guess why this one is significant.

"I think we're going too deep into the forest."

"Ghetsis's orders. He'll do very plasbad things to us if we don't find strong pokemon to help the cause."

"I wish you would stop using that stupid word."

Serperior was sleeping near the log, when she heard the Grunts' conversation.

"Look, Samuel, if you're going to be part of this team, you need to speak like it."

"Tom, I'm all for this liberation shit, but I'm not going to talk like a weird freak."

Serperior watched from the bushes. Unfortunately, she wasn't quiet enough.

(rustle)

"What the fuck was that?"

"Over there!"

"What do we do, talk to it?"

"Use your pokemon, you dumbass."

One threw out a Liepard, the other threw out a Haxorus. As they appeared in the red glow of the pokeball, the Serperior slithered out from the bush, prepared for trouble.

The Liepard didn't attack. Instead, it spoke.

"(Cooooongratulations~!)"

Serperior's face contorted in confusion.

"(What?)"

"(You've won a chance to help pokemon all around Unova!)"

"(What in Arceus's name are you talking about?)"

Haxorus stepped up to try to convince Serperior.

"(We, the Guild of Team Plasma, have chosen you to help aid us in our quest to liberate pokemon from their masters.)"

Serperior narrowed it's eyes.

"(But... You have masters. Right behind you. Pokeballs and everything.)"

Liepard giggled like a schoolgirl.

"(No, no, they're our partners! When we help liberate all the pokemon from their cruel, horrible masters, we'll all be free to roam and do as we please!)"

"(Cruel and horrible, huh? Well, I've seen these 'cruel and horrible' masters, and most of the trainers I've seen have this mutual bond between them. I've never seen one do anything bad to their own pokemon. If they want to be restricted to going where ever their personal human goes, and battle like a bunch of gladiators, that's their business, and I'm not going to join some silly liberation squad to take that away from those who enjoy that lifestyle.)"

Liepard frowned, and Haxorus started getting angry.

"(Now listen here, snake. You've been duped. Those trainers brainwashed their pokemon to be their own personal battle slaves. You're going to let them get away with that?)"

Serperior became irritated with the Dragon Pokemon.

"(They don't seem brainwashed to me. It's none of my business, and I don't want to join your 'Team Plasma.' Kindly leave my residence and good day.)"

Haxorus stomped his foot on the grass, leaving a mark in the ground.

"(We're not asking anymore. We're TELLING you to join Team Plasma.)"

"(And I'm telling you, NO.)"

"(Do you need some 'intensive convincing'?)"

"(Is that a threat, Dragon?)"

"(IT'S A PROMISE!)"

The Haxorus leaped for the snake, ready to slice her with his sharp blades, but Serperior was too quick, and slithered around him, wrapping around his neck to strangle him.

Liepard sprinted for Haxorus' attacker, and gave Serperior a clear slice across the skin with her sharp claws.

Serperior flinched in pain, loosened her grip, which gave Haxorus the chance to attack.

He grabbed Serperior and threw her against the nearest tree, then he slammed his sharp head-blades down for a fatal blow.

The Plasma Grunts looked on in horror as Haxorus murdered Serperior.

"Haxorus, stop! You were supposed to make it faint!"

"Oh, god! If Lord N finds out about this he'll-"

"Shut up, Tom! Haxorus, return!"

Haxorus disappeared in the red beam.

"Screw the mission, we're getting out of here."

The Grunts and the Liepard ran off into the deep forest.

A Snivy watched from the bushes. He walked slowly up to his mother, as a tear dropped from his face.

"Mom?"

"Please get up."

"M-Mommy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon and it's characters are trademarks of Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and Nintendo.

Smugleaf is not copyrighted, but Snivy is.

Same goes for some of the other characters that may appear, some may be copyrighted to different companies.

This FanFiction is only used for parody and entertainment.

* * *

><p>The Snivy stood there. Staring at his Mother's corpse, in disbelief.<p>

Then he got angry. Angrier than he had ever been in his life. He coiled up his small hands into fists of rage. He wanted their blood.

"They killed her."

"THEY KILLED HEEEER!"

He made a mad dash into the direction of the grunts, as fast as his little legs could take him.

As he dashed through the forest, the pokemon he ran past turned to watch the fastest Snivy they had ever seen sprint past them, towards the two-faced team.

Tear flew past his head as he ran through the woods, his only family taken from him by malicious humans and their pokemon.

Despite the agility he exerted, he lost sight of the Plasmas. He kneeled in despair and resumed his crying, burning tears streaming down his face.

He cried for what seemed like hours, now lost in the forest, where there seemed to be no other pokemon around.

He finally stopped and coiled around himself, wanting to forget he exists.

That's when he noticed the soft rumbling.

He slowly turned his head towards the noise, but saw nothing but trees.

With nothing to do, he followed the rumble, not knowing what to expect.

He didn't care. At this point, he had nothing to lose but his own life.

As he walked slowly toward the noise, he sensed a strange presence. Something not of his world.

The Snivy finally saw the source of the rumble. A black emptiness in the shape of a circle.

The rumble had turned into an electrical hum, as Snivy slowly found himself drawn into the portal.

His mind was blank, and as he stepped into the blackness, he didn't go far into it when all light slowly vanished.

He felt his mind grow weary, as Snivy walked deeper into the portal.

Snivy went unconscious, and the darkness enveloped him completely.

…

"h..l?"

"H..lo?"

"A...kay?"

"Hello?"

Snivy slowly opened his eyes, his vision horrendously blurry.

"Please wake up..."

As his vision cleared up, his first sight was a large, brown nose.

"...unghh...Where am I?"

"I wish I knew, too."

As Snivy's sight finally went back to normal, he finally saw the Oshawott standing above him.

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Good god, you're ugly."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon and it's characters are trademarks of Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and Nintendo.

Smugleaf is not copyrighted, but Snivy is.

Same goes for some of the other characters that may appear, some may be copyrighted to different companies.

This FanFiction is only used for parody and entertainment.

* * *

><p>Snivy stared at the Oshawott in silent thought.<p>

He couldn't get past It's silly appearance.

(That nose, those freckles, that shell thing, he looks like a fucking clown otter or some shit.)

The Oshawott just sat there, concerned for their well-being.

The darkness around them made it hard to see anything but each other.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?"

"Er- N- None of your business, freak."

Oshawott frowned.

"He doesn't like me. Why? Is it the shell?"

Something started moving behind them, causing Oshawott to flinch.

"ughh... my head..."

A Tepig laid with his front hooves clutching his forehead.

Oshawott walked over to the pig with a headache, while the Snivy just continued pondering.

(Great. Some sort of pig thing. At least it doesn't look completely ridiculous.)

The Tepig slowly rose to it's feet, still sore from whatever caused the headache.

Oshawott showed it's concern for their new companion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember anything. Where am I?"

"I don't know. None of us do. I can't remember anything either."

Snivy just glared at the two sitting across from him. Trying to remember what happened before.

(Something about... Humans with stupid suits, and... a dragon and...)

"OW!"

Snivy clutched his head in pain as his own memory backfired on him.

Oshawott ran back to the snake.

"What's wrong?"

"My memory is a piece of shit, that's what's wrong! Why do you care?"

"I just-"

"You just what?"

"..."

"God damn clown otter..."

Tepig just sat and stared, as Oshawott sulked.

Snivy sighed.

"I- just- remember something really bad happened, but I don't know what. I'm not in a good mood."

"..."

"I- I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

They all sat there for what seemed like hours, until Tepig finally spoke.

"Why do you guys think we're here?"

Snivy blankly stared at Tepig.

"Maybe this is purgatory, and we're all dead."

"That's ridiculous. Purgatory is white."

"Says who? Nobody alive has ever seen it."

That was when a bright light flashed before their eyes, causing all of them to shield their vision.

Everything came into view. A giant box, and a crowd of people surrounding them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the starters of Pokemon Generation 5!"


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon and it's characters are trademarks of Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and Nintendo.

Smugleaf is not copyrighted, but Snivy is.

Same goes for some of the other characters that may appear, some may be copyrighted to different companies.

This FanFiction is only used for parody and entertainment.

* * *

><p>The crowd surrounded the three pokemon, staring at them like they were some sort of circus sideshow.<p>

Judging them.

Why?

"Look at the expression on that lizard thing's face. It's a smug little fucker, isn't it?"

"Is that a snake with legs? How does that even work?"

"What the fuck is with the otter thing's appearance? God damn it, Sugimori, what the fuck?"

"You shut up, it's adorable! Look at it's little button eyes!"

"That snake looks smug as fuck."

"They don't look anything like I thought the silhouettes would be."

"Hey look, a fire pig. Neat."

"That grass pokemon looks like an asshole. Let's call it Grasshole."

"That's stupid."

Snivy and Oshawott just stared at each other.

"_What is going on here, Otter?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe we're getting new trainers?"_

"_I don't want to work for some 10-year-old kid."_

The crowd continued their arguing.

"We need names until we find out their real ones. What-"

"Smugleaf."

"What?

"You heard me. Smugleaf."

"..."

"..."

"I like it, how about you guys?"

Shouts of agreement filled the room, while Smugleaf pondered his name.

(Smugleaf? Well, I guess am a bit-)

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTTER!"

"Jesus, calm down. Take a chill pill. Have a cup of water."

"Wait! That's it! Wotter!"

"What about water?"

"No, not water, Wotter! W-O-T-T-E-R!"

"Those in agreement?"

More shouts of agreement filled the air, and Wotter smiled.

"Hey, they care about me! Didja' hear that, Smugleaf?"

"You still look like an otter clown."

Half the crowd laughed at Smugleaf's insult, the rest just gave him dirty looks.

"What about the pig?"

"I don't know... uhhh..."

"Pig-nition?"

"Fire- pork?"

"SELF COOKING BACON!"

Tepig's eyes widened at that remark.

"Pignite?"

"..."

"That one sounds good. What you guys think?"

The crowd just nodded in agreement.

Tepig was somewhat dissapointed.

(But... that's my evolution's name... They can't...)

"I want to hug the snake!"

"I want to cuddle the otter!"

The crowd grabbed for Smugleaf and Wotter, and carried them off in different directions.

Pignite the Tepig was left alone. They forgot him.

(But... don't they care?)


End file.
